PROJECT SUMMARY The Administration and Biostatistics Core will provide centralized grant administration, communications, data sharing, and statistical analyses for the projects. This Core also serves to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, promote translational efforts and direct efforts toward the Program goals and outcomes. In addition, the Biostatistics and Data Integration part of this core will create and operate a secure web site for the interchange of data, communications, and the evaluation of Program progress. Specific Aims include: Aim 1. Provide basic administrative services to the investigators. ? Service includes the management of supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations. The Core will provide investigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration, aid in the prioritization of resources, and facilitate resolution of any problems that affect team members. ? Provide publication services to the investigators for project-related communications. Aim 2. Provide data management and statistical analyses for all projects. ? To collaborate with project investigators in the formulation of hypotheses and study design. ? To conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data including both descriptive summary statistics and sophisticated inferential procedures. ? Provide timely review, quality assurance, and dissemination of the results gleaned from investigations. ? To install data prioritization evaluation and an inter-institutional secure website for sharing and storing databases. Provide access in real-time to data sets and standardization of data sets to permit data managers from all institutions to have input on statistics and direct modeling and experimental design. Aim 3. Organize Scientific and Advisory Board Meetings ? Monthly Steering Committee Meetings (Project Leaders, Core Directors, and key staff members). ? Weekly PPG Retrovirology Laboratory Scientific Data Meetings (all project members and their labs) ? Annual Internal and External Scientific Advisory Board (ISAB & ESAB) meetings. Panel of experts shall assess the Program effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, statistical evaluation, and admin effectiveness. Each board will review experimental findings and translational outcomes, help prioritize investigations, review collaborations, and evaluate concepts that emerge. Aim 4. Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses.